


Cover art: Woe and Arachnids

by Trishkafibble



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Gen, It's All Fine, but it's perfectly fine, pet tarantula, severed hand, yep that's a severed hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: Just a wee bit of photomanip, in appreciation of etothepii's fantastic fic series, Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc. Created entirely on my phone, using about four different Android apps. Who needs a functioning laptop, amiright?





	Cover art: Woe and Arachnids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothepii (Stochastical)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=etothepii+%28Stochastical%29).
  * Inspired by [Woe and Arachnids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198421) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 




End file.
